In The Middle Of The Night
by OfShadesAndShadows
Summary: One starry night, under the moonlit sky a teenaged Rin fantasizes about her relationship to her demon-lord. Will she have the courage to tell him how she feels and if so, what will it lead to?


11/22/2011

**"In the Middle of the Night"**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters nor do I profit from them. This story is posted only for the enjoyment of the reader. All Inuyasha characters in this

story are the copyright of Rumiko Takahashi.

**Summary:** One starry night, under the moonlit sky a teenaged Rin fantasizes about her relationship to her demon-lord. Will she have the courage to tell him how she feels and if

so, what will it lead to?

High up on a lush, green, grassy slope, which spilled over onto a sharp and rugged cliff, lay a thin and gangly wisp of a girl. Enjoying the peaceful procession of the night sky,

she silently gazed in awe at the brilliant specks of light that dotted the indigo landscape. Wondering how they remained so fixed in the dark fabric which spread before her she

concluded, 'They must be shiny little rocks. Like the ones I sometimes find in the brook when I'm bathing.' She said to herself. 'Whatever they are, they sure are beautiful,' she

commented silently. As she lay there transfixed at how they twinkled and gleamed, the silvery tresses of a certain demon-lord flashed across her mind. 'Lord Sesshoumaru,' she

thought. 'Yes, they do glimmer like my lord's hair,' she presumed. 'I wonder if master Jaken knows what they are?' she thought. Then closed her little eyes and drifted softly into

a dream.

Somewhere else, a noble and proud demon-lord stood at the edge of a cliff as he so often did, silently looking out into the dark expanse of space. His long silvery tresses

whipped about on the soft night breeze in a haunting silhouette against the shadow of the full moon. Though deep in thought, he was acutely aware of the petite frame that lay

in the grass, just out of view, over the rounded hill and though he stood there seemingly emotionless, he could not deny the fire which raged throughout his being at the very

fragrance of her scent as it drifted on the wind. He knew it was a secret indulgence that even he would not admit to himself. The scent of her blood rushing through her veins

filled his nostrils and his mind with a craving he desperately longed to satisfy. He noted again and again how her rich, crimson blood smelled of sweet spices so much so that it

left an imaginary taste on his long canine tongue. He sighed within himself, disgusted yet elated at the way she made him feel. Ever since the time of her cycle began, he could

not shake the odd feelings that stirred within him. At times, he was confused and at times he felt he would never experience a greater joy. Yes, she did make him happy. He

slowly admitted with a slight scowl but "why?" was the question he wanted to know yet never found an answer to. Suddenly, his demonic ears picked up a small, barely audible

but sensual voice. Still, to his demon ears, it may as well have been Inuyasha speaking directly in them. "My lord, I love you!" He heard the tiny voice speak. Without warning,

his breath hitched in his throat and he found himself turning to investigate this wonderful sound that, strangely, made him feel vulnerable as if someone had told all his secrets.

_ Rin wrapped her arms lovingly around her lord as she boldly proclaimed her feelings to him. A glint of surprise showed across his face before he abruptly surrendered to her _

_barrage of passionate kisses. As she ran her small hands through his soft, silky locks, she began to moan with pleasure as her lips swelled from his rough kisses. Delighted, she _

_grabbed at him aggressively as he began to pull at her clothing. "My lord," she breathlessly cried. "Pleeeeaase!" she cooed. As he clawed his way through her layered clothing, _

_Rin began to buck and moan, pleading for his touch. _

As the demon lord came upon the gangly teenage girl, his brow furrowed in confusion. Standing over her, he silently watched her bow and flex, quietly pleading for her lord

to take her. But who was this lord? Surely, she could not be referring to him. As she began to unconsciously spread her legs, bucking up as she did, he slowly begun to

understand what was going on. There was no doubt left as she suddenly but softly cried out, "Lord Sesshoumaru!" with tears in her closed eyes. "I love you!" she cried. "I love

you, so much!"

He couldn't believe it. Here she was, unknowingly confessing her love for her demon lord. Still, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but give a slight smirk as he bent down gently to

nudge her from her dream. Though his face showed nothing, inwardly, he was filled with an incredible delight he had never known so much so that he wanted to growl loudly

through the dark forest before him but like the dignified lord he was, he refrained from doing so. As he softly touched her face, she immediately came to, realizing what had just

taken place.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" she said extremely embarrassed. "Are you alright?" he simply responded not giving away the slightest hint that he had heard every word. "Yes. I guess

I was dreaming." She said sheepishly. There was a long silence. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you from your meditation." She said sincerely. "Nonsense!" he said simply and stood up

to walk back to his place at the edge of the cliff. As she watched his silver locks sway in the breeze, she thought to herself, 'I wonder if he heard me?' Suddenly, he stopped in

midstride and spoke without turning to face her. "Rin!" She straightened up, expecting to be scolded for her behavior. "Y…Yes, my lord?"

"Your feelings are returned." He said quietly as he disappeared over the hill. Rin couldn't believe what she just heard. Could he have meant that he loved her too? Of course,

she realized. He had heard every word and though, he did not mention it, she was glad that he did. She lay back down on the thick, grassy slope and with the widest smile she

could contain, fell softly back into sleep's waiting arms…


End file.
